


Friendzone

by SkyeGraham



Category: Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beste Freunde halten zusammen. Egal, wie schwer das Leben auch für sie ist und wie viele Gefahren sie meistern müssen, Tim Drake kann sich auf Conner verlassen. Nur dieses Mal ist er sich da nicht so sicher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzone

Er hätte nie herkommen sollen, aber besser hier als bei Dick und Barbara. Alles war besser als sein überbesorgter großer Bruder, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wenn er jemals Kinder haben sollte, würde er hoffentlich anders sein …

»Danke für das Frühstück«, murmelte er ohne von seinem Teller aufzuschauen. Er wusste auch so, dass sein Koch ihn hörte. Mit der Gabel piekte er ein Stück Pancake auf und linste hinüber in die Küche. Von einem Assassin erwartete er viel, aber gewiss keine Kochkünste. Trotzdem schlug Kane einige Eier auf, die er in einer Schüssel umrührte, während sein Blick immer wieder zur Uhr schweifte.

»Kein Problem, Tim. Zehn Minuten Mr Todd, bevor ich dich mit einem Eimer Wasser wecke.«

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich Jason in einer intakten Beziehung vorzustellen. Er hätte gedacht, dass sein Bruder überhaupt nicht mehr zu so was fähig wäre, nachdem er von den Toten auferstanden war. Nicht, dass er davor in der Lage gewesen war. Robins führten aus Prinzip keine erfolgreichen Beziehungen und Jason, nun, er hatte Probleme. In dieser Beziehung war er nicht der Einzige, denn was ungelöste Vaterkonflikte, Wiederauferstehung von den Toten und ungewöhnliche Erziehungsmethoden anging, hielt Kane locker mit. Total verrückt, aber es funktionierte. Mehr oder weniger, denn wenn jemand gluckenhafter als Alfred _und_ Dick sein konnte, dann war es Kane. Bewundernswert wie Jason damit umging, der verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer trat und die bereits hingestellte Tasse Kaffee austrank.

»Morgen.«

»Fünf Minuten, und ich hätte dich nass gemacht«, bemerkte Kane mit einem Grinsen, servierte Rührei und Speck, »hast wohl keine Lust mehr, jeden Morgen das Bett auszulüften.«

»Ich habe vor allem keine Lust mehr, ein neues zu kaufen«, murrte Jason, biss von einem Toast ab, »so viele Bettengeschäfte gibt es hier nicht und die Verkäufer halten mich sicher für einen Typen, der ständig ins Bett macht.«

»Sweet, aber sollte ich das je mitbekommen, wird umgezogen. Bis später.«

Mit einem übertriebenen Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sich Kane und ließ sie allein zurück. Jason verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie sich anschauten.

»Heute Uni?«

Es war selten, dass sie sich unterhielten, weil es nichts gab, über dass sie reden konnten. Zumindest ohne die Vergangenheit im Kopf abspielen zu lassen und das machte es nun mal schwierig. Er hätte einfach nicht herkommen sollen.

»Nein, treffe mich mit Conner.«

Allein die Erwähnung des Namens kostete ihn Überwindung, weil jede Anspielung auf die Teen Titans oder Justice League Jason unweigerlich an früher erinnerte. An das, was er wegen eines Irren verlor. Was ihm vorenthalten wurde und Bruce ihm weiterhin versagte. Es schien als wollte jeder Jason daran erinnern, dass er nicht hergehörte. Im Grunde hatten sie Recht, denn Jason war vor fünf Jahren gestorben. Er war aufgrund eines Unfalles wieder da. Seitdem versuchte sein Bruder sie auszuschalten. Eine Zeit, an die er sich nicht gern erinnerte und alle anderen auch nicht. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass ein Kamerad sie tot sehen wollte, weil er sich im Stich gelassen fühlte. Ob es immer noch so war, konnte keiner sagen. Jason zog die Abgeschiedenheit und Kane vor.

Sein Bruder schaute in seine Tasse, bevor er schmunzelte.

»Ah, darf Klein Conner raus zum Spielen kommen?«

»Sofern er sich an die Regeln hält, ja. Du weißt ja: keine Metawesen in Gotham und Conner kommt ja auch nicht als Superboy. Er ist Zivilist, solange wir in der Stadt sind«, erklärte er unnötigerweise. Jason wusste davon, obwohl er zu den Ereignissen nichts sagen konnte. Er war ja nicht da gewesen, aber er kannte Conner, Superboy. Er wusste, wozu Supermans Klon in der Lage war. In einer Stadt wie Gotham würde ein Tobsuchtsanfall schwere Folgen haben, aber dazu würde es nicht kommen. Sie würden es nie soweit kommen lassen. Er vertraute Conner.

»Wundert mich, dass Superman damit einverstanden ist. War er nicht immer misstrauisch?«

»Conner ist nicht länger eine Geisel seiner Wut, Jason. Sollte dir bekannt vorkommen.«

»Natürlich. Dann viel Spaß mit dem Superjungen.«

»Conner. Sein Name ist Conner Kent.«

Jason schaute ihn mit einem dieser Blicke an, die ihm bedeuteten, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie Superboy hieß. Es war ihm nur egal.

»Seit wann ist es uns erlaubt, unsere Geheimidentitäten preiszugeben?«

»Gar nicht«, antwortete er und beseitigte die Reste des Frühstückes, »aber Conner ist mein bester Freund. Also ...« Gab er ihm einen Vertrauensbonus und wurde bisher nicht enttäuscht. Conner hielt dicht wie eine Auster. Zum Glück, sonst wäre ihnen eine Standpauke von Superman und Batman sicher. Gerade Bruce vertraute kaum einem Menschen geschweige denn einen von Cadmus erschaffenen Klon.

Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, in Conner nur einen Klon zu sehen. Er besaß eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit.

»Verstehe. Wie kann man bitte mit einem Muskelprotz ohne Verstand befreundet sein? Vermöbelt er die Leute für dich, die dich in der Schule ärgern?«

Zugegeben, eine andere Meinung von Jason hatte er beinahe nicht erwartet. Der Funke Hoffnung, dass es anders sein könnte, verflüchtigte sich auf der Stelle. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jason in Conner nichts anderes sah als den Zweck, für den Superboy geklont worden war oder generell an der eigenen Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Lebewesen, weil er als Robin außerordentliches Können bewies. Eine gewisse Arroganz hatte auch Dick in seiner Robinzeit an den Tag gelegt. Niemand von ihnen übertraf in der Hinsicht Damien, den jetzigen Robin.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass er es hasste, wie von Conner gesprochen wurde.

»Er ist schlauer als du denkst. Sicher manchmal etwas rüde, aber er sieht Fehler ein und entschuldigt sich. Seine Anwesenheit ist angenehm, selbst wenn wir nicht reden.«

Als verstünden sie sich auch so.

»Kommt mir tatsächlich bekannt vor.«

Jason stellte sein Geschirr in die Spüle, lächelte über etwas, das in seinem Kopf vorging. Er tat es mittlerweile öfter und er fand, dass sich sein Bruder langsam wieder in die Familie integrierte auch ohne wirklich anwesend zu sein.

»Kane sagt oft ähnliche Sachen.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir Angst machen sollte, dass ein Mörder zu solchen Ansichten fähig ist.«

»Nicht jeder hat so ein perfektes Leben wie du, Babybird.«

Das war der Punkt, an dem jede Kommunikation ein Drahtseilakt mit angeschnittenem Seil wurde. Er wollte nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er gewiss kein perfektes Leben führte wie Jason es sich vorstellte. Manchmal tat sein Bruder als wäre ihm alles zugeworfen worden, aber das war sicher nie so gelaufen. Er hatte sich alles erarbeiten müssen.

»Entschuldige. Wir alle haben unsere Päckchen zu tragen.« Konflikte löste man am besten nicht mit Pistolenkugeln oder Schwertern. Jede weitere Bemerkung dahingehend führte unweigerlich zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen. Wenn Conner ihn mit blauen Flecken sah, gab es Ärger. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

»Sag Kane, dass das Frühstück sehr nett war. Er hätte sich meinetwegen nicht die Mühe machen brauchen.«

»Hmpf, das werde ich ihm so sagen.«

»Danke.«

 

Conner erschien unpünktlich wie immer und entschuldigte sich gefühlte tausend Mal bei ihm.

»Es ist schon okay.«

Er wusste schließlich wie es war, wenn man plötzlich zu einem Einsatz gerufen wurde. Conner hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Sein Hemd hing ihm halb aus der Hose.

»Es tut mir wirklich leid.«

»Lass uns gehen, ehe wir den Tag damit verschwenden, dass du noch vor mir auf den Knien rutschst.« Den Spaß nahm Conner nicht gut auf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stopfte sich das Hemd in die Hose, als er die Unordnung bemerkte.

»Ich wollte nicht, dass du so lange wartest. M'gaan …«

»Ich bin nicht M'gaan«, erinnerte er ihn ruhig, obwohl es ihm gegen den Strich ging. Conners Ex spielte keine Rolle – sollte keine spielen. Genau wie Cassie oder Artemis oder eines der anderen Mädchen im Team, mit denen sie sich je getroffen hatten. Er mochte keine Gespräche über Exfreundinnen. Fand es nicht fair, sich über gescheiterte Beziehungen zu mokieren.

»Ja, sorry.«

Conner setzte sich seine Brille auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

»Ist das okay so?«

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, seinem besten Freund vorzuhalten, dass er wie Clark in jungen Jahren aussah, aber dann würde sich Conner den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aufmuntern lassen. So schwieg er mit einem unbestimmten Lächeln.

»Weißt du schon, was du studieren wirst?«

Normalerweise unterhielten sie sich nicht über Uni oder dem realen Leben. Es kam ihnen beiden komisch vor. Machte ihren Altersunterschied – zumindest den Offiziellen – zu offensichtlich. Er schaute sich die Buchrücken in den Regalen der Bibliothek an, in der sie untertauchten, wo es keinen plötzlich auftauchenden Batman gab.

»Vielleicht irgendwas, dass mir bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung hilft. Hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.«

»Du hast ja noch etwas Zeit.«

Sie lehnten Rücken an Rücken, während sie sich durch das Angebot wühlten. So war es immer und er mochte es genau so.

»Während du fast fertig bist.«

Conners Lachen spürte er an seinem Rücken. Er wusste, dass es ihm peinlich war – unangenehm. Er fühlte mit ihm, griff automatisch nach einem Buch über absurdes Wissen, das die Welt nicht brauchte. Als sich Conner über seine Schulter beugte, um den Titel ebenfalls zu lesen, schmunzelte er.

»Wirklich? Passt nicht zu dir.«

»Sherlock Holmes passt nicht zu dir«, erwiderte er lächelnd, hielt mit ihm im Schlepptau auf eine Sitzecke zu. Außerdem hatte er sämtliche Bände durch. Etwas Leichtes würde Conner auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Dessen Kopf fiel ihm irgendwann auf die Schulter, weil sein bester Freund ständig einschlief. Seufzend legte er das Buch beiseite, froh darüber, diesen Ort gewählt zu haben. Schweigen war angenehm, genau wie das leise Schnarchen an seinem Ohr. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als hätte Conner nur in der Zeit, in der er hier in Gotham weilte, Ruhe hatte. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass er sich nur in dieser Stadt dazu durchrang, seine Freizeit zu genießen.

»Du bist zu streng zu dir selbst«, flüsterte er ihm zu, lächelte, als Conner die Augen aufschlug.

»Superman braucht mich. Metropolis braucht mich.«

»Und deine Freunde nicht?«

Es war eine ganz normale Frage, aber so wie Conner den Blick abwandte, doch eher nicht.

»Sorry, doch ja, ihr seid mir auch wichtig. Ich will niemanden enttäuschen, aber ...«

»Aber du weißt nicht, wo dir der Kopf steht?«

»Nein. Ich höre so viele Bitten und kann keinem wirklich helfen. Ich versuche es, Tim, aber es reicht nicht und jetzt bin ich so müde, obwohl ich dir versprach, was zu unternehmen. Tut mir leid, so leid.«

»Es ist okay, Conner. Du kannst dich jederzeit hier ausruhen.«

»Aber ...«

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

»Kein aber. Ich bin es, Tim, vergessen? Du musst mir nichts vormachen.«

Sekundenlang starrte Conner ihn nur an, bis er sich seufzend zurücklehnte.

»Du bist mein bester Freund, Tim. Dafür danke ich das Schicksal jeden Tag.«

»Ich tue nichts anderes als ...« Er verbot sich, M'gaans Namen auszusprechen und zog stattdessen die Beine an. »So was machen Freunde eben.«

Conner rutschte dicht neben ihn und lehnte sich an ihn. An seine Wärme konnte er sich nicht gewöhnen, genoss sie aber für eine Weile. Kaum, dass Conner wieder einschlief, hörte er ihn etwas murmeln. _Nur du machst so was, Tim._

 

Er brauchte dringend einen Rat. Weder von Bruce noch von Dick, weil er von dem einen keine Antwort und vom Anderen einen ganzen Vortrag bekäme. Sein Weg führte ihn schon zu Wayne Enterprise, nur eben nicht zu Bruce. Er stieg in einem Stockwerk weiter unter dessen Büro aus. Dort, wo Forschungen für Spionagezwecke geführt wurden, zu denen er eigentlich keinen Zutritt hatte. Es war gut, ein Wayne zu sein.

»Kane?«

Der Assassin blickte von seiner Arbeit auf, lehnte sich bei seinem Anblick überrascht zurück.

»Tim?«

»Ja, ich …«, er schloss die Tür zum Büro. Sinnlos, weil es überall Kameras mit Tonspur gab und die vier Wände aus Glas bestanden. So viel Vertrauen hatte Wayne Enterprises zu Kane. »brauche einen Rat.«

»Äh, okay?«

Er hoffte, Bruce würde dafür sorgen, dass das Videoband vernichtet wurde und es sich am besten gar nicht erst ansah.

»Es geht um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.«

Kane hob beide Augenbrauen, schaute auf zu den Kameras und lachte in sich hinein. Er tätigte einen Knopfdruck auf seiner Seite und lehnte sich interessiert wieder vor.

»Okay.«

»Was hast du gemacht?«

»Es ist nicht das erste Mal, doch in solchen Fällen schon, aber worauf ich hinauswill, ist, dass Bruce mich manchmal in geheimer Mission besucht.«

»Oh, gut.«

»Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen«, fragte Kane und kicherte bei diesen Worten, »dann mal los, Tim, ich bin gespannt, wobei du meine Hilfe brauchst.«

»Es geht nicht ums Töten oder dergleichen«, stellte er vorneweg klar, um sämtliche Missverständnisse auszumerzen.

»Verstehe.«

»Ich, also ich. Du kennst doch Conner.«

»Sicher.«

»Er und ich sind gut befreundet.«

»Aha.«

»Und er ist öfter in der Stadt.«

»Können wir gleich zum Punkt kommen, bevor ich vollkommen falsche Schlüsse ziehe?«

»Ja, natürlich. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie ich es sagen soll. Wie erklärt man das auch? Es ist doch normal, sich in der Gegenwart des besten Freundes wohlzufühlen, oder?«

Er tigerte durch den Raum.

»Und es ist gut wie es ist. Conner ist nett und manchmal so ein Trottel.«

Kanes Stuhl knarrte, aber er sah nicht vom Muster des Teppichs aus. Wieso lag hier einer? Egal, deswegen war er nicht hier.

»Er denkt zu oft an M'gaan. Das macht mich fast wahnsinnig. Er vergleicht mich mit ihr und ich bin _nicht_ sie. Ich bin Tim, verdammt noch mal.«

Dann sagte Conner wieder solche Sachen wie in der Bibliothek, über die er nach ihrem Abschied die ganze Zeit grübeln musste. Was er damit sagen wollte, ob er überhaupt auf etwas hinauswollte …

»Autsch«, bemerkte Kane so leise, dass er aufsah.

»Was?«

»Dich hat es ja voll erwischt.«

»Hat es? Ich meine, wirklich? Bilde ich mir das ein? Überreagiere ich? Er ist doch nur mein bester Freund, oder nicht? Ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen nicht aus. Es ist nicht wie mit Cassie.«

Bei Cassie hatte er ständig das Gefühl gehabt, auf Wolke sieben zu schweben. Leicht wie eine Feder, und alles war machbar. Sie hatte die Kraft, die ihm fehlte.

»Wenn du mich fragst, stehst du auf körperlich überlegene Metawesen.«

»Es geht mir nicht ums Äußere. So bin ich nicht.«

»Nun, was willst du hören? Meine Diagnose, ob du schwul, bi oder sonst was bist? Dein Love-o-Meter?«

Nein, oder vielleicht doch …

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

»Wie war es bei dir und Jason?«

»Weder Jason noch ich sind Aliens. Ich wüsste nicht, was es dir helfen sollte, wenn ich dir etwas über uns erzähle.«

Kanes Stimme klang so kalt, dass er fast spürte wie die Temperatur im Raum abnahm. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde.

»Eure Beziehung entspricht nicht dem Normalfall, falls es so was wie einen gibt. Es ist die Einzige, die ich zu einem Vergleich heranziehen könnte.«

»Hmpf.«

Sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute nach draußen. Von hier aus hatte man einen guten Ausblick auf die Stadt. Was immer er dort sah, es löste die Anspannung.

»Ich wusste es einfach. Ein Blick hatte gereicht, um zu wissen, dass ich für ihn sterben würde.«

Das war er – mehrmals. Innerlich wahrscheinlich mehr als so richtig.

»Es gibt diesen Moment, indem man einander ansieht und man kann die Gedanken des Anderen praktisch selbst hören. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass es unangemessen war, Jason auf diese Art in seinem Alter zu sehen.«

Es hatte ihn aber auch nicht davon abgehalten, dem jungen Robin auf diese Weise nahezustehen. Überhaupt war Kane technisch gesehen jetzt Anfang zwanzig. Er kam nur auf über hundert Jahre, weil R'as Al Ghul seinen zukünftigen Nachfolger nicht so leicht sterben lassen wollte.

Wie bei ihm und Conner waren es nichts als Zahlen, die für die Gesellschaft von größerer Bedeutung waren als für sie.

»Falls du dich zu Conner hingezogen fühlst, Tim, dann solltest du von Anfang an mit offenen Karten spielen. Etwas, dass ihr Robins nie gelernt habt.«

»Wenn ich ihn dadurch verliere?«

»Damit musst du rechnen.«

»Wenn Jason dich abgelehnt hätte, was hättest du getan?«

»Das weiß ich nicht, Tim«, gestand Kane leise, »wahrscheinlich etwas überaus Dummes.«

»Okay. Danke.«

»Gern geschehen.«

»Und Kane?«

Der Assassin schaute ihn fragen an. Er lächelte ihn an, während er die Tür öffnete.

»Es ist gut, dass er dich hat.«

»Öhm, danke.«

 

 

Seine Exfreundin anzurufen war vielleicht keine gescheite Idee, aber Cassie wusste von allen am besten, was in ihm vorging. Sie kannte ihn wahrscheinlich besser als er sich selbst. Sie wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen. Niemand käme auf die Idee sie für Wonder Womans Schülerin zu halten, eher wie eines dieser Models aus den Hochglanzmagazinen.

»Hi, Cassie.«

»Tim, was ist los?«

Sie musterte ihn besorgt, aber er winkte ab. Dafür war später Zeit und er wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Cassie würde womöglich erst ihn und dann Conner umbringen oder nur Conner, weil sie sich immer noch mochten. Ihre Trennung hatte wehgetan. Sie waren zu überstürzt vorgegangen, nachdem Wally gestorben war. _Carpe Diem,_ aber sie hatten die Zeit zusammen gebraucht, würde er sagen. Sie war ihm noch wichtig, suchte ihren Rat und während sie durch den Park gingen, suchte er einen Weg, wie er sie langsam an das Thema heranführen konnte.

»Tim?«

»Ja, ich denke nach. Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist.«

»Freunde helfen einander, oder nicht?«

»Ja«, stimmte er zu, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab, »ich brauche deine Hilfe, Cassie. Du weißt immer, dass etwas im Argen liegt. Du durchschaust mich.«

Manchmal hatte er das für ein Problem gehalten. Er wüsste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, wenn sie hinter seine Geheimidentität oder Batmans kam. Stillschweigen war in der Bat-Familie Pflicht. Cassie nahm ihm nur sämtliche Lasten von den Schultern, wenn sie ihn durchschaute. Bei ihr war Robin sein leicht und sie hielt wie Conner dicht. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand wie er es immer tat, wenn er ihre Kraft brauchte. Ihre Wärme durchströmte ihn langsam, aber er musste dabei an Conner denken. Abrupt ließ er ihre Hand los.

»Also ...«

»Du benimmst dich erschreckend seltsam, Tim.«

»Ich weiß. Es ist nur, dass es da etwas gibt, das mir Sorgen bereitet.«

Er wünschte sich, sie käme selbst drauf, ohne viel dazu sagen zu müssen. Es war anders, wenn ein Fremder es laut aussprach oder in dem Fall Cassie, die immer die Wahrheit herausfand.

»Wenn es um Batman ginge, wärst du nicht so aufgekratzt. Kommen also nur das Team oder andere Dinge in Frage …«

»Mit dem Team liegst du gar nicht so verkehrt.« Conner war schließlich Teil des Teams.

»Ein Mädchen? Nur hätten mir die Anderen gesagt, wenn sie dich daten wollen. Ob es für mich okay wäre, also ...«

»Wäre es für dich denn okay?«, rutschte es ihm heraus, bezog sich nur nicht speziell auf Mädchen. Könnte Cassie ein Problem damit haben, wenn er wieder in einer Beziehung oder auf dem Weg dorthin war? Bei M'gaan und Conner hatte es nach der Trennung zu Problemen geführt. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, Cassie vor den Kopf zu stopfen. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Ihr Lächeln beruhigten ihn, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig.

»Tim, wenn dich ein Mädchen glücklich macht, dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute. Das würdest du auch für mich tun, oder?«

»Natürlich. Du bist die beste Freundin, die man haben kann.«

Cassie sollte nicht allein sein. Das wäre eine Verschwendung, aber er sah sich nicht als passenden Partner für sie.

»Danke. Ist es denn ein Mädchen, das dich so verwirrt?«

»Äh nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist ein Junge«, erklärte er vorsichtig, »Conner.«

Es war raus. Diese Hürde wurde erfolgreich genommen, nur dass das darauffolgende Schweigen ihn Böses ahnen ließ. Cassie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sie wusste, wie nahe er Conner stand und dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte – auf freundschaftlicher Ebene.

»Cassie?«

»Conner bereitet dir Sorgen. Wie denn? Treibt er dich mit M'gaan in den Wahnsinn?«

»Das auch, manchmal. Es geht mir dabei mehr um«, er seufzte, »denke, dass ich ihn mag, sehr sogar. Mehr als man vielleicht seinen besten Freund mögen sollte. Kane meinte, es könnte durchaus möglich sein.«

»Kane? Du redest nicht gerade von diesem Assassin, den Batman damals in die Liga holte?«

Er hätte es nicht ansprechen sollen. Cassie schaute angewidert drein – klarer Einfluss von Wonder Woman.

»Ja, ich brauchte einen Rat, weil er eine andere Sichtweise auf die Dinge hat als du.«

»Welche Dinge?«

»Dass ich Conner mag wie oder so ähnlich Kane auch Jason mag.«

Jetzt hatte er es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gemacht, indem er diesen Vergleich brachte. Die Liga redete nicht darüber und hielt auch die jungen Helden – sie – dazu an, sich nicht mit dem ehemaligen Robin und dem Assassin zu beschäftigen. Es war ein Tabuthema, obwohl es rein technisch gesehen, keines sein sollte. Die Umstände erklärten sich schwierig, was wohl alle Mentoren dazu brachten, die Beiden als Tabu anzusehen.

»Sorry, Cassie, ich hätte es gar nicht erst erwähnen sollen.«

»Hey, warte mal.«

Sie versperrte ihm den Weg, musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

»Okay, du und Conner, beste Freunde und du willst  _mehr?_ «

»Ja, denke schon.«

»Wow. Tim, ich … wow.«

Das traf es im Großen und Ganzen genau auf den Punkt. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie ihn anschaute und vor sich hin kicherte.

»Oh Conner, du bist so was von am Arsch.«

»Danke.«

»Tim, du musst es ihm sagen. Ich würde zu gern sein verblüfftes Gesicht sehen, aber nein wirklich, du kannst es ihm nicht vorenthalten. Das würde eure Freundschaft zerstören.«

Wenn es sein Geständnis nicht täte …

»Was, wenn er mir nicht zuhören will oder mich beschimpft?«

Das hatte Conner noch nie gedacht. Er wüsste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte oder es überhaupt konnte. Ohne seinen besten Freund – die Zukunft konnte er sich ohne ihn nicht vorstellen.

»Er wird.«

Ihre Zuversicht teilte er kein bisschen, lächelte aber tapfer. Cassie durchschaute ihn, bugsierte ihn auf der nächsten Bank, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.

»Du brauchst einen Plan.«

»Weiß ja nicht, wie du dir das vorstellst, aber meinen Erfahrungen nach hält sich Conner nie an Pläne. Er durchkreuzt sie höchstens.«

Außerdem wollte er keine machen, weil er sonst durchdrehte, wenn es nicht so lief. Es sollte spontan sein, aber auch nicht zu sehr, dass Conner ihn noch für krank hielt. Das Letzte, was er bräuchte, wäre, nach einem versauten Liebesgeständnis von Bruce und Dick umringt zu sein, die ihn durch checkten. Das wäre peinlich.

»Oh stimmt. Dann was anderes ...«

So sehr es ihn freute, dass Cassie Feuer und Flamme für diese Sache war, ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern bei dem Gedanken, was sie sich ausdachte.

»Cassie, ich sollte das allein hinkriegen, aber danke.«

Ihr Lachen erwärmte ihm immer noch das Herz, wenn auch nicht so wie früher. Er wünschte sich wirklich für sie einen Freund, der ihr ebenbürtig war.

»Ups, Exfreundinnenalarm. Natürlich, Tim, und ich wünsche dir viel Glück.«

»Danke.«

 

In der Bathöhle fand er am Abend Bruce bei den Vorbereitungen für die Patrouille. Damian übte im Schattenkampf seine Manöver und ließ sich nicht stören. Es war das erste Mal seit Bruces Rückkehr, dass sie sich hier unten trafen. Sein Mentor schaute ihn abwartend an, hatte ihn längst gehört.

»Hi.«

»Hallo, was gibt es?«

»Ich bräuchte eine Ausnahmegenehmigung von dir.«

Bruce mochte keine Metawesen in Gotham, was durchaus verständlich war seit Amazos Zerstörungswut, aber es ging hier nicht um eine Maschine, die nur dazu da war, alles zu vernichten.

»Superboy«, schloss sein Mentor richtig – leider.

»Ja, ich würde ihn gern übers Wochenende einladen. In zivil natürlich und wir bleiben, wenn du willst, nur hier auf Wayne Manor.«

Das würde Conner vielleicht nicht gefallen, je nachdem, ob er überhaupt so lange blieb. Darüber wollte er sich noch keine Gedanken machen.

»Solange Superman einverstanden ist und sich der Junge an die Regeln hält, sollte es kein Problem sein.«

»Danke, Bruce.«

Überaus zufrieden wandte er sich zum Gehen.

»Tim. Weißt du, was du tust?«

Klar, dass Bruce bereits von ihm und Conner wusste. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, wie sein Mentor es ihm gelehrt hatte.

»Woher?«

»Es ist meine Aufgabe, über alles im Bilde zu sein. Das solltest du wissen.«

»Das habe ich nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass ich endlich mal so etwas wie ein Geheimnis hätte.«

»Vor mir?«

»Gerade vor dir«, erwiderte er und lächelte Bruce an, seinen Vater in so vielerlei Hinsicht, »Weißt du, ich brauche keinen Beschützer in dieser Sache. Du neigst wie Dick zu Überreaktionen. Am Ende lande ich in meinem Zimmer, das du abschließt.«

»Klingt nach einem Plan.«

»Bitte, Bruce. Ich bin keine dreizehn Jahre alt mehr und außerdem steht nichts fest.«

»Was du in deinem Privatleben machst, geht mich auch nichts an, nicht wahr? Darf ich dich trotzdem daran erinnern, dass Conner nicht wie ein normaler Junge zu handhaben ist?«

»Weil ich ja auch so normal bin?«

Bruce zeigte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

»Touchè. Ich denke, du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will. Meine Erlaubnis hat er vorerst.«

»Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht aus Gotham werfen, wenn er mir einen Korb gibt?«

Diesen Gedanken wagte er erst gar nicht weiterzuspinnen. Das war zu surreal.

»Wenn er meinen Sohn in irgendeiner Weise verletzt.«

»Bruce ...«

»Vater, du machst uns Angst«, bemerkte Damian von seinem Platz aus, als er zu ihnen hinaufdusah, »was immer der mit dir anstellt, bitte, mach, dass es aufhört.«

»Satansbraten«, murmelte er vor sich hin, verabschiedete sich, nur um seinem ganz persönlichem Albtraum gegenüber zu stehen. Er musste sich stets daran erinnern, dass es Bruces Sohn war. Kein hinterher gelaufener Straßenjunge, wobei man das bei Damians Manieren durchaus denken könnte. »Was?«

»Keine Ahnung, was du von diesem Affen willst, aber ich will mitkommen, wenn du das nächste Mal nach Mount Justice gehst.«

»Du spinnst doch. Du hast vor niemandem Respekt, geschweige denn, dass du auf jemanden hörst.«

»Und wenn ich die Klappe halte? Ich kann das.«

»Von wegen«, schnaubte er und schaute auf das Robinemblem auf Damians Brust, »du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet, Robin zu sein. Solange du das nicht verstehst, wirst du nie nach Mount Justice gehen.«

»Drake«, Damian ergriff seine Hand, während er auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen schaute, »bitte, nimm mich mit.«

Der Kleine war schon immer ein guter Lügner gewesen. Trotzdem bückte er sich zu Damian hinunter und schaute in dessen blaue Augen. Fast schon trotzig erwiderte er den Blck.

»Sobald du auch nur den Mund aufmachst oder jemanden angreifst, Damian, war es das.«

»Verstanden.«

 

Der Junge nahm alles in Augenschein, als sie dort eintrafen und war ausgesprochen ruhig. Zu still für seinen Geschmack, aber hier gab es jede Menge Augen und Ohren.

»Wenn du dich bewiesen hast, wirst du hier allen offiziell vorgestellt«, informierte er Damian und wies auf den riesigen Monitor, »hier versammeln wir uns, wenn es Missionen gibt.«

Damian nickte nur, bevor er sich den Geräuschen zuwandte, die von nebenan kamen. Die Truppe war schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Wenn das mal gut ging …

»Tim!«

Kid Flash, Bart Allen, stoppte nur eine Nasenspitze von ihm und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

»Hey, auch mal wieder da! Und – oh, wer ist das?«

»Das ist Robin. Robin, das hier ist Kid Flash, The Flashs Sidekick.«

Wieder nickte Damien schweigend. Das wurde langsam aber sicher unheimlich. Bart schritt um den Jungen herum.

»Hi, Kumpel, neu dabei, was? Batman hat gar nichts gesagt und sonst sagt er immer was, aber egal, cool dich dabei zu haben.«

»Äh Kid Flash, Robin ist offiziell noch kein Mitglied des Teams.«

»So? Schade, aber kommt noch. Du musst nur ein bisschen wachsen.«

Bart …

Er verdrehte die Augen und schob seinen Freund vor sich her zu den anderen. Damian folgte ihnen mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

»Sag mal, ist Conner auch da?«

»Conner? Hab ihn nur kurz gesehen, bevor Wonder Girl sich ihn schnappte. Sind plötzlich weg gewesen und nicht mehr aufgetaucht.«

»Okay.« Verdammt. Er schaute zu Damian, während er sich ausrechnete, wie hoch die Chancen standen, dass er den Jungen einfach hier lassen konnte und seine Freunde suchte. Aqualad könnte ja auf ihn aufpassen.

»Ist Aqualad da«, fragte er Bart leise, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nope, ist in Atlantis.«

»Und Nightwing?«

»Büdhaven, Kumpel.«

Verdammter Mist.

»Red Tornado? Captain Marvel? _Irgendwer?_ «

»Sag mal, musst du eilig aufs Klo? Was ist los, Kumpel?«

Dass er Damian nicht beim Team lassen konnte, das war los. Während er auf ihn aufpassen musste, stellte Cassie sonst was an.

»Nichts«, murmelte er mies gelaunt. Vom Rest waren nicht viele in Mount Justice. Neben Bart befanden sich nur noch Beast Boy und M'gaan in einem der riesigen Aufenthaltsräume. Hier konnten sie ganz sie selbst sein. Für M'gaan als Marsianerin war es aufgrund der Metamorphose kein Problem, auch in einer Stadt zu leben, aber sie wollte Beast Boy da sein. Ausgerechnet den beäugte Damian mit erhobener Braue.

»Oh Tim, komm her, wir schauen gerade Football!«

»Nein, danke.«

Er _hasste_ Football.

»Kann ich dich fünf Minuten allein lassen«, fragte er Damian und hielt kurz inne, als der Junge sich schweigend neben Beast Boy setzte. Irgendwas war im Busch, aber darum musste er sich später kümmern. »Leute, das ist Robin. Stellt euch mal vor, ich bin sofort wieder da.«

Eine glatte Lüge, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er Cassie und Conner suchen sollte. Sie waren weder in ihren Zimmern noch in der Trainingshalle. Da Wolf nirgends zu sehen war, ging er nach draußen. Ihm kamen seine Freunde samt Wolf entgegen.

»Oh Tim«, Cassie zwinkerte ihm zu, was immer das zu bedeuten hatte und zog ihn an den Händen einige Schritte zurück, bevor sie los ließ. Wolf folgte ihr, als sie pfiff.

»Hi.«

»Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du her kommst.«

Er drehte sich zu Conner um. Sein bester Freund schaute ihn lächelnd an. Alles wie immer, also hatte Cassie dicht gehalten, hoffte er.

»Ich hätte auch anrufen können, aber du bist ja auch nicht zu Hause. Datest du jetzt Cassie?«

Schlechter hätte er kaum anfangen können.

»Was? Nein! Ich date doch nicht deine Exfreundin, Tim!«

»Sorry, sah nur so aus.«

»Wir haben nur geredet – über dich, wenn du es wissen willst.«

»Über mich?«

»Scheint, als vermisst sie dich, Kumpel.«

Conner stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und er – er wäre jetzt am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er stieß ein kurzes, falsches Lachen aus.

»Klar.«

»So wie sie mich ausgefragt hat, bestimmt. Als könnte ich ihr Tipps geben. Ich meine, wir sind zwar beste Freunde, aber das geht zu weit.«

Wo blieben die Blitzschläge, wenn man welche brauchte? Er wäre jetzt gern von einem erschlagen worden.

»Schon«, murmelte er kurz angebunden, wünschte Cassie die nächsten Stunden die Pest an den Hals.

»Alles okay? Sorry, ich hätte sie gern abgewimmelt, aber sie hat mir Angst gemacht.«

»Alles klar. Bruce hat dir übrigens grünes Licht dieses Wochenende für einen Besuch in Gotham gegeben.«

»Ich wollte doch gar nicht nach Gotham«, wunderte sich Conner und in Gedanken schlug er sich gegen die Stirn.

»Ich weiß. Das habe ich arrangiert, falls du Lust und Zeit hast. Freies Wochenende und so.«

Das lief schlimmer als in seinen übelsten Vorstellungen. Er sah es schon vor sich, wie Conner praktisch auf dem Schlauch stand und nicht kapierte, worauf es hinauslief. Sein bester Freund starrte ihn tatsächlich nur an, bevor er zum Berg hinaufschaute.

»Was ist da los?«

»Damian.«

Es konnte nur Damian sein, wenn es Ärger gab.

»Du hast diesen Rotzbengel hergebracht?«

»Tja, weißt du, ich habe nicht wirklich nachgedacht!«

»Und warum nicht«, fragte Conner, neben ihn her rennend, dass ihm buchstäblich der Kragen platzte. Er hielt an.

»Weil ich damit beschäftigt war, dich ohne Probleme nach Gotham einzuladen und wie ich dich am besten um ein Date bitten kann ohne dass du mich umbringst oder unsere Freundschaft beendest!«

Als er begriff, was er da eben von sich gegeben hatte, schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ohne Conners Starren zu beachten, stapfte er mit hochrotem Kopf an ihm vorbei.

»Vergiss, was ich sagte.«

Damian war wichtiger und er würde den Jungen umbringen, wenn er ihn zu fassen bekam.

»So macht man das«, höhnte der Dreikäsehoch, während sich Beast Boy unter ihm wand. Geknebelt und gefesselt begutachtete er sein Werk.

»Robin!«

»Tim, du hast gar nicht gesagt, was Robin für Tricks drauf hat. Er ist viel cooler als Football.«

Eine Bemerkung schluckte er hinunter, während er Damian von Beast Boy herunter holte und kurz davor stand, zu explodieren.

»Wir gehen.«

Damian wehrte sich nicht, als er ihn zu den Teleportern brachte und zuckte auch nicht zusammen, als er seine Finger in dessen Schulter grub, weil sie an Conner vorbei mussten. Sein bester Freund blickte ihn nicht einmal an. Vergeigt – er hatte es einfach versaut.

 

Wieder in Gotham schlug er sich als Erstes die Hände vors Gesicht, fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz, was er sich eindeutig von Jason abgeschaut hatte.

»Schätze, es ist nicht gut gelaufen.«

»Halt die Klappe, Damian. Sei einfach nur still.«

»Vater erwartet uns zum Abendessen. Kommst du mit?«

»Nein«, er riss sich zusammen und dachte nach, »bin bei Jason.«

Er musste reden. Damian zuckte die Schultern, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

»Vater wird erfreut sein, wenn er hört, dass sie mich mögen.«

»Er wird dir die Leviten lesen, wenn er hört, wie du das geschafft hast.«

»Ich bin interessanter als Football.«

»Nicht, wenn du ihnen zeigst, wie du Leute umbringst.«

 

»Was zum Teufel willst du hier?«

»Nette Begrüßung, großer Bruder«, bemerkte er und schaute über Jasons Schulter in die Wohnung, »Kane?«

»Komm rein.«

»Hey, das ist auch meine Wohnung«, rief Jason, als er an ihm vorbei drängte. Kane verdrehte nur die Augen, während er mit einem Eisbecher auf dem Sofa saß.

»Das hab ich gesehen.«

»Ich weiß«, gluckste Kane und schlug auf den Platz neben ihn. Jason betrachtete sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, wandte sich dann leise vor sich hin fluchend ab.

»Was hat er?«

»Keine Kuschelzeit würde ich meinen. Auch?«

»Danke, kann ich gebrauchen.«

Er fragte gar nicht erst, was mit diesem Eis mal geplant gewesen war, löffelte einfach drauf los. Dass Kane derweil aufstand und sich einen neuen Becher holte, bemerkte er nur am Rande.

»Mögen alle Assassine Eis?«

»Wüsste nicht, dass sie Speiseeis kennen. Wenn du schon so komische Fragen stellst, ist bestimmt was passiert.«

»Mehr oder weniger.«

»Oh, klingt übel.«

»Ja, war – _ist_ – es.«

Er brauchte zwei Löffel, bis er sich an Kane wandte, über dessen Anblick er erst einmal lachen musste. Den Löffel im Mund lutschte er hörbar das Eis vom Metall ab.

»Ich glaub, so isst man das nicht.«

»Und wenn man es mit einem Strohhalm aufsaugt, wen kümmert es?«

Auch wieder wahr …

Er schaute auf seine Portion und seufzte.

»Ich hab es richtig vermasselt – das mit Conner. Ich könnte mir dafür in den Hintern treten.«

»Du bist ihn doch nicht angesprungen wie ein rolliger Hund?«

»Tollwütiger käme der Sache näher und stand vielleicht kurz davor, ihn anzuspringen.«

»Autsch, und ich dachte, Jason hat ein Problem damit, seine Gefühle zu zeigen.«

»Das hab ich gehört!«

»Schön für dich«, rief Kane zurück, grinste über die Beschimpfung aus dem Schlafzimmer.

»Ihr seid beide ein seltsames Paar.«

»Jedes hat so seine Eigenarten, aber ja, wir sind schon ziemlich schräg.«

»Glaubst du, Conner und ich wären so ähnlich? Nicht so komplett durchgeknallt, aber ein bisschen anders?«

»In Anbetracht dessen, dass er ein Klon ist und du Mensch, erfüllt ihr einige Kriterien fürs Anderssein. Aber ich denke, darauf wolltest du nicht hinaus.«

»Nein«, stimmte er zu, »ich dachte mehr an was anderes.«

»Sex?«

»Kane, ich stelle mir Conner nicht einmal nackt vor, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich an Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm denke?«

»Hey, ich kann nur mit dem arbeiten, was ich habe und du gibst mir nicht gerade viel.«

»Worüber redet ihr, dass es sich anhört als würde hier der nächste Softporno gedreht werden?«

Jason starrte sie wütend an, doch es war Kane, der sich als Erstes vom Schock erholte. Lauthals lachend kippte er beinahe über die Lehne des Sofas.

»Sorry«, schnappte er nach Luft, »aber ich finde deine Eifersucht gerade ziemlich köstlich.«

»Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.«

»Natürlich nicht und du spielst auch nicht Lauscher an der Wand oder malst dir aus, was dein Bruder von mir wollen könnte, wo er doch Dick und Bruce und sogar Alfred als Kummerkasten hat.«

Kane setzte sich auf und stellte den Eisbecher auf den Beistelltisch.

»Jason Todd, mir kannst du nichts vormachen.«

Er seufzte, ehe er auf den freien Platz auf dem Sofa klopfte.

»Setz dich hin, während ich mir etwas wegen Tims Problem ausdenke. Sobald er endlich mit der Sprache rausrückt.«

»Du hast ein Problem? Mit dem Klonidioten?«

Jason lachte in sich hinein, setzte sich aber. Beide schauten ihn interessiert an und er zwang sich die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

»Ich hab Conner aufgebracht um ein Date gebeten, weil ich dachte, Cassie mischt sich ein und ich war einfach wütend. Er hat mich nicht einmal danach angesehen oder einen Ton gesagt. Hab's einfach nur verbockt.«

»Ahh, da kann ich dir nur einen Tipp geben«, erklärte Kane, als er aufstand. Sein Lächeln behagte ihm nicht. »Du musst mit ihm reden – so oder so.«

»Das kann ich nicht. Es ist mir viel zu peinlich.«

»Du kannst dich auch in dein Zimmer einschließen, bis das Spatzenhirn es vergessen hat, aber irgendwann musst du sowieso wieder raus.«

»Nicht gerade hilfreich, Jason, aber im Grunde stimmt es schon.«

In einer Welt, in der Jason Todd Recht hatte, wollte er nicht leben. Das war zu gruselig und er fand nicht, dass er mit Connor sprechen sollte. Weder jetzt noch die nächsten Tage, ehe er es seinem besten Freund als schlechten Scherz verkaufen konnte. Das würde hoffentlich nicht zu lange dauern. Er murmelte ein Dankeschön und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

»Tim, wenn ich dir eines sagen kann, dann, dass wahre Freundschaft an solchen Dingen nicht zerbricht«, gab ihm Kane noch mit auf den Weg. Doch genau davor hatte er Angst.

»Gute Nacht.«

»Wünsche ich dir auch.«

 

Die hatte er nicht. Erst begrüßte ihn Damian mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, teilte ihm mit, dass Bruce ihn nicht für sein Benehmen gescholten hatte wie er es eigentlich verdiente. Als sei das nicht genug gewesen, verfolgte ihn der Junge bis zu seinem Zimmer.

»Übrigens hat der Klon angerufen.«

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, eher er nach weiteren Informationen fragte.

»Alfred hat das Telefon abgenommen. Ich wollte nur, dass du Bescheid weißt, weil Alfred gerade damit beschäftigt ist, Vater zusammenzuflicken.«

»Verstehe. Geht es Bruce soweit gut?«

»Natürlich«, gab Damian zur Antwort, »wir reden hier von meinem Vater, Batman.«

»Er ist nicht unsterblich.« Brauchte auch keine übertriebene Verehrung, wenn im nächsten Atemzug eine überflüssige Bemerkung über Batmans Leichtsinnigkeit kam. Damian musste noch einiges über seinen Vater lernen.

»Das weiß ich, genau wie ich weiß, dass Vater Wunden nichts sind, um die sich jemand sorgen muss.«

»Wenn du das sagst«, gab er sich geschlagen, hielt den Jungen aber auch für einen Grünschnabel. Das würde sich auch so schnell nicht ändern. »Gute Nacht.«

Ohne Damian weiter zu beachten, ging er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sein Blick suchte immer zuerst das Foto aus seiner Anfangszeit als Robin. Auf dem Bild waren er und Superboy zu sehen. Sie lachten gemeinsam in die Kamera. Seitdem hatten sie das so oft getan, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte wie es einmal ohne Conner sein würde. Er bewahrte sogar eines von dessen T-Shirts auf. Genau dieses Shirt holte er aus der Schublade und zeichnete das rote Emblem mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Die Enge in seiner Brust wurde mit jeder Minute der Unwissenheit schlimmer. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Conner anzurufen, aber es war mitten in der Nacht und Conner sicher auf Patrouille mit Superman, wenn er nicht irgendwo anders seine Runden zog. Auf den Anrufbeantworter wollte er auch nicht sprechen oder Lois Lane anrufen, ob Conner vielleicht bei ihr war. Am Ende hielten ihn alle Kents noch für komplett durchgeknallt.

»Idiot«, schalt er sich selbst, ging zu Bett. Der nächste Tag wurde hoffentlich besser als der Heutige.

 

Wenn man ein Mitglied der Bat-Familie war, gewöhnte man sich an einen leichten Schlaf. Er wusste instinktiv, dass etwas anders war.

»Conner«, murmelte er und öffnete die Augen, um seinen besten Freund dabei zu beobachten wie er sich am Sims hoch stemmte. Wenn ihn die Kräfte verließen, würde es ziemlich laut werden. Ein Wunder, dass Damian noch keinen Alarm schlug.

Er stand auf und ließ Conner herein, der sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befand wie er. Sie wussten beide nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Unter normalen Umständen hätten sie jetzt einander umarmt und sich gegenseitig aufgezogen, ehe sie dazu übergingen, die Nacht zum Tag zu machen.

»Was tust du hier?«

»Sagtest du nicht, ich habe Wochenende Zutritt? Es ist technisch gesehen Samstag.«

»Um ein Uhr morgens auf Wayne Manor einzutreffen, stimmt Bruce sicher nicht fröhlich«, gab er leise zu bedenken, was Conner mit einem Schulterzucken hinnahm.

»Will er seinen Teufelsbraten auf mich loslassen?«

»Du kennst die Regeln, Conner.«

»Ja, jeder kennt Batmans verdammte Regeln, aber die sind mir im Moment scheiß egal, okay? Ich«, sein bester Freund zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, während er zu Boden sah, »ich musste dich sehen. Wäre früher aufgetaucht, aber Clark, Superman, meinte, ich sollte nichts überstürzen – wegen Batman.«

Also machte er sich doch etwas aus Bruce Regeln.

»Verstehe.«

»Nur hätte ich mir besser überlegen sollen, was ich mache, wenn ich hier bin. Ich hatte mich schon darauf eingestellt, dass Batman und Robin mich aufhalten und ich sie überwältigen muss, um zu dir zu gelangen.«

»Ich kann ja um Hilfe rufen«, schlug er vor, was sie beide unwillkürlich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Conner trat von einem Bein aufs andere, schaute das Bett an, auf dem er sich normalerweise ausbreitete und rückte so weit wie möglich davon ab. Das tat unerwartet weh, aber er verstand es – glaubte er.

»Weißt du, Cassie hat mir heute noch ordentlich die Ohren lang gezogen. Alles, was ich dachte, war 'Warum schreist du mich an? Was habe ich denn getan?'. Sie hat schon erklärt, warum sie mich in Grund und Boden stampft, aber das kam nicht so an, denke ich. War alles wie Watte in meinem Kopf …«

Es war besser, zu schweigen. Er kannte Conner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass da noch mehr kam. Als sich Conner umdrehte und ihn lange betrachtete, hob er einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln an.

»Tim.«

»Conner.«

»Habe ich das wirklich richtig verstanden, dass du ein Date mit mir willst? Ein _Date_ -Date? Nicht so Kumpelhaftes wie sonst, sondern – nun ja – Date halt.«

»Es war wohl schlecht ausgedrückt und zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, aber«, er holte tief Luft, »ja.«

So lange er Conner schon kannte, er hatte ihn noch nie so sprachlos gesehen. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, zu sagen, dass er es wirklich vergessen sollte. Scherz halt und unwichtig, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Kein Ton kam ihm mehr über die Lippen, bis Conner zu ihm trat.

»Du magst mich.«

»Du bist mein bester Freund Conner.« Der Einzige, den er wirklich so nahe an sich heranließ, dass ihm unsagbare Schmerzen bereiten würde, wenn er aus seinem Leben verschwand.

»Und du meiner«, flüsterte Conner, bevor er ihn wieder nur anschaute, »dein Herz habe ich selten so schnell schlagen hören. Fast wie der eines Kolibris.«

»Conner.«

»Ich glaube, es würde mir gefallen, mit dir auf ein Date-Date zu gehen. Erwarte bitte erst mal nichts, ja? Habe keine Ahnung, was da ist, aber mein Herz schlägt auch schnell. Fühle mal.«

Unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die Conner auf seine Brust drückte, fühlte er das stete Schlagen. Er schmunzelte.

»Vielleicht eine Millisekunde schneller.«

»Reicht das nicht?«

»Doch, es ist fast perfekt, denke ich.«

»Gut. Du führst, ich folge und am besten ins Bett, bevor du im Stehen einschläfst. Ich«, Conner sah wie er zum Bett, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, »soll ich woanders pennen?«

»Dann riechen Alfred und Bruce gleich den Braten. Bleib hier. Das Bett ist groß genug, solange du nicht wieder zu mir kugelst wie sonst.«

»Hey, wenn hier jemand einen zum Kuscheln sucht, dann bist du es. Jedes Mal schlingst du dich wie eine Liane um mich.«

»Oh, tu ich das? Sorry«, murmelte er peinlich berührt. Das hatte er nie mitbekommen. Wenn er aufwachte, lag er meist Meter weit weg von Conner. In die Decke eingewickelt als hätte sein bester Freund es ihm so warm wie möglich machen wollen, auch wenn er dabei vergaß, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihm kein halber Kryptonier war.

»Tust du. Ist aber nicht schlimm, schließlich kannst du mir nicht weh tun. Jedenfalls nicht körperlich, wenn du kein Kryptonit bei dir hast.«

»Ich werde es mir merken. Nur nebenbei bemerkt, in der Bathöhle haben wir Kryptonit.«

»Batman sollte man nicht verärgern«, bemerkte Conner angesäuert, schaute kurz zur Tür, »meinst du, wir kriegen Ärger?«

Das wusste man bei Bruce nie.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und krabbelte unter das Laken.

»Selbst wenn, wird er bis morgen warten.«

»Gut, ich will heute nicht mehr angeschrien werden.«

Glucksend schaute er Conner dabei zu wie dieser sich auf die andere Seite legte. Auf seine erhobenen Augenbrauen hin, sah sein bester Freund an sich hinab. Sein T-Shirt und seine Hosen hatten durch die Reise etwas gelitten, obwohl der Teleporter nicht weit von Wayne Manor entfernt stand.

»Ich hätte an Klamotten denken sollen.«

»Oberste Schublade«, raunte er leise, bevor er sich wegdrehte. Hinter ihm krabbelte Conner wieder aus dem Bett und er musste in diesem Moment an Kanes Frage denken. _Sex?_ Er hatte Bart und Beast Boy schon mal nackt gesehen, wenn sie nach einer Mission duschten oder sich vom Training umzogen. Er wusste von der Schule aus wie es normalerweise ablief – zwischen Mann und Frau. Er hatte sogar Cassies Bauch berührt und ihre Brüste gestreift, wobei er darauf schwor, dass er es nicht absichtlich getan hatte.

Das Problem mit einer spontanen Erregung in der Pubertät kannte er besser als ihm lieb war, aber er hatte _nie_ jemand anderen anfassen lassen oder dabei zugesehen wie andere Jungs onanieren und sie taten es, wo sie nur konnten.

»Tim, ist alles okay? Dein Herz rast förmlich.«

»Alles gut«, presste er hervor, zwang sich zur Ruhe.

»Okay. Danke für die Klamotten. Sind die von Bruce?«

»Dicks alte Sachen. Alfred wollte sie entsorgen.«

»Oh, hatte ganz vergessen, dass Dick jetzt keine halbe Portion mehr ist. Das Shirt sitzt nur etwas eng.«

»Sorry. Du könntest ja Klamotten hier lassen«, schlug er vor, bis ihm auffiel, was er da von sich gab. Zum Glück lachte Conner nur und legte sich wieder hin.

»Wenn ich öfter hier wäre, sicher.«

»Du bist fast alle vier Wochen hier und manchmal auch öfter.«

»Ja, das gefällt Clark nicht so wirklich. Er freut sich, dass ich einen guten Freund habe, findet, dass es wichtig ist. Nur denkt er, ich setze verkehrte Prioritäten.«

»Sagt Bruce manchmal auch.« Er seufzte und dachte an die vielen Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, seinen Mentor davon zu überzeugen, dass die Verbrechensbekämpfung wichtiger war. Hätte sich Dick nicht eingeschaltet, wäre Bruce auf die Idee gekommen, ihn aus dem Team zu nehmen.

»Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie Bruce Wayne und Clark Kent ihre Freizeit gemeinsam verbringen. Das funktioniert nie.«

Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte es sich vorzustellen.

»Stimmt, es ist nahezu unmöglich. Trotzdem vertrauen sie sich soweit, dass Superman Batman das Kryptonit anvertraut.«

»Und Batman verlässt sich darauf, dass Superman ihm in die Fresse haut, falls er größenwahnsinnig wird?«

Der Gedanke hatte einen unwillkommenen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

»Vielleicht.«

Es wäre fast soweit gewesen, als Jason Todd starb. Danach hatte sich Bruce so verändert, dass alle fürchteten, er würde diese eine Grenze überschreiten, vor der er sich so vorsah. Wenn Bruce alle seine Robins verlor oder einem nach dem anderen – seine Familie, dann könnte es wieder soweit kommen.

»Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, Conner.«

»Tut mir leid.«

»Ist schon okay. Er ist nur wie ein Vater für mich.«

»Ich weiß.«

Für Conner war Clark so was wie ein Vater, obwohl es anfangs nicht danach aussah als könnte Superman seinen Klon akzeptieren. Irgendwie hatten sie es doch geschafft. Er sah hinüber zu Conner, der an die Decke schaute und schließlich ihn. Sie lächelten einander an als hätte sich nichts geändert.

»Tim?«

»Ja?«

Conner rückte näher, bis sie sich der Länge nach gegenüber lagen.

»Ich will dich nicht verlieren.«

»Oh, nun, ich dich auch nicht. Das wäre schlimm.«

»Was immer passiert, Tim, ich bin für dich da. Wenn nicht körperlich, dann die Stimme aus dem Off wie man so schön sagt.«

Darüber musste er lachen. Er wurde wieder ernst, als er das Gleiche versprach.

»Du kannst jetzt schlafen.«

»Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich einschlafen kann.«

»Dann hole ich jetzt warme Milch.«

»Die hilft mir nicht. Außerdem hat Damian von uns den leichtesten Schlaf. Wenn er dich hört, tickt er aus.«

»Was hat der Junge nur für ein Problem?«, wunderte sich Conner seufzend, kannte die Antwort darauf. Ihm zugewandt, schloss er die Augen.

»Gute Nacht, Conner.«

»Gute Nacht, Tim.«

 


End file.
